An electronic device typically includes one or more regulators. The regulator is designed to generate a steady voltage to power the load in the electronic device. In the event that the load is excessive, the voltage generated by the regulator may drop. To avoid this from occurring, the voltage at the output of the regulator is monitored to determine when the load is excessive.